The present invention relates to a safety binding adapted to be mounted on a ski to hold a ski boot thereon.
Safety bindings, also called front stops, are already known, which comprise a one-piece jaw in which the front portion of the sole of a ski boot is engaged and maintained. In these bindings, of the rocking kinematics type, the jaw is maintained applied, directly or indirectly, against a support means connected to the ski. The binding comprises two lines of support disposed on either side of the longitudinal plane of symmetry of the ski. The jaw is urged forwards under the action of an elastic member and consequently it may pivot on one or the other of the lines of support, when the skier's foot is subjected to a torsional strain in one direction or the other, to ensure disconnection.
In particularly advantageous embodiments of these safety bindings, the lines of support are provided to converge at a point located above the ski. This particular arrangement of the lines of support of the jaw offers the advantage that the latter, in the course of its pivoting movement about one of the lines of support during release, lifts slightly in the direction of release, this lifting virtually annuling friction resulting from to the vertical load of the binding during lateral release and consequently does not increase the force required for release effort.